Bring Me To Life
by Queen of the Moonlit Tears
Summary: Life is meant to be lived without regret? That was the last thought Percy had before he walked out of the Great Hall on the morning of the Final TriWizard task. He had wished Cedric good luck and told him he loved him….so why….why did everything feel like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Overview

**Chapter 1: Overview**

This chapter is a simple over view of my newest venture called _Bring Me to Life._ There will be a full summary of the story character pairings and all of that jazz.

Percy loved one man and one man only Cedric Diggory, and to his surprise Cedric loved him back. He was the luckiest man alive, too bad he only had one year in school with him before he graduated and went off into the wizarding world to work. He regretted not telling the hazel-eyed beauty before, but he was happy now that Cedric was by his side. Unfortunately, however, they had to hide the love that they shared from his father because they both knew that Amos Diggory would never stand for his only son being gay.

So there undying love was kept a secret, held at bay in the shadows by their fear of being torn apart. Little did they know however that their secret in loving one another would not be their only hardships. A swirling maze of girls, jobs, family, and friends would do all but tear their love into shreds, but still it stayed intact and they grew stronger from it. The final year for Percy finally ended and straight into the work force he went, just like he had promised.

Through the summer they wrote non-stop and met in Hogsmede on more than one occasion just so they could see and hold each other. One day they were having an important conversation.

"Ced, I know you love me, but do you think this will be something that lasts forever?" Percy asked fiddling around with the cup of tea he had in front of him, nervously awaiting Cedric's answer.

" I don't think I know. I know and believe with all of my heart that this will be a love worth fighting for Percy. I believe and I hope you do to." He said and his eyes showed not just love but a hint of something else, something that Percy couldn't quite decipher and just as quickly as the emotion had come into his eyes they had been hidden.

"I…I do believe I just wanted your opinion love." He said and they let the topic drop so they could enjoy the rest of their afternoon without fighting…much.

Summer faded into fall and the term began again. Percy sat slaving over his desk writing paper after paper for Mr. Crouch his boss and Cedric went back to school for his final year in Hogwarts, but little did he of anyone else know that would be his last year in the living.

Life is meant to be lived without regret? That was the last thought Percy had before he walked out of the Great Hall on the morning of the Final TriWizard task. He had wished Cedric good luck and told him he loved him….so why….why did everything feel like it was coming apart? P/C P/OW

**Character List:**

Percy-Main Character Percy is the hero and the victim in this story all at the same time. He is hit with a hard blow when his boyfriend and lover is killed. He isn't allowed to see the body because no one in his family knew they were together. He spends many long nights awake thinking of his love…and the anguish he is in.

Cedric-Percy's one true love that dies shortly into the story.

Oliver Wood- the man who comes back into Percy's life after Cedric dies and tries to make things better for him.

Harry-Charlie's fiancé

Charlie-Percy's older brother and one of the biggest supporters in trying to help Percy recover after Cedric's death

Draco-Harry's best friend

Blaise-Draco's boyfriend

Mr. Shackleton- The man who takes over for Mr. Crouch when he dies. He now leads The Department of International Magical Cooperation

**Pairing:**

Percy-Cedric: This pairing is only through the first few chapters. I am sad to admit it but I might regret keeping with the book on this one.

Charlie –Harry: Being Percy's older brother Charlie, my favorite Weasley, will be there with his fiancé Harry to help comfort Percy as much as they can after the tragedy.

Draco-Blaise: Draco is Harry's best friend, and sad as he is that he didn't get to Harry before the Dragon Tamer he is just happy to be near him. He is going to be around a lot to try and help with Percy even though he never liked him much.

Percy-Oliver: After Cedric's tragic passing in the Final task of the TriWizard tournament Percy is riddled with nightmares, horrible problems at work, and he can't seem to be around anyone. He hates company he wants nothing to make him happy. His happiness was stolen from him when Cedric died, until he meets an old friend from the past who is plagued by much the same thing. Can either one Bring the other back to life?

**This is an entirely new venture and I hope people enjoy it. I will be working hard on this one along with a few other ones. Thanks to all of you who will be respective enough to read it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Fights**_

Cedric and Percy sat in the library one week before the end of term. They looked like good friends studying, but in reality they were two men very much in love. Both worrying about their future. They stared blankly at the books in front of them. When the silence finally became unbearable Percy spoke.

"Ced, I know something is wrong. Can't you just come out and say it? You have never hidden anything from me, and I don't see a reason for you to start now." He said looking at his lover.

Cedric raised his eyes from the book he had been pretending to read. "Look I don't want to talk about this right now. You go patrol the halls and be the good little Prefect that you are. Better yet don't come anywhere near me because unlike you, I have to study for my end of term exams. God Percy, sometimes you're so damn perfect that I can't stand it. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled as he stormed out of the library, taking a large stack of books with him.

Percy stared in shock at the spot where Cedric had just been. He wondered what he had done to make Cedric mad at him this time, but Merlin only knew. He had been so temperamental lately and so hard to read. Percy felt his heart begin to break.

"Maybe Ced is finally breaking up with me. I…I knew he couldn't actually be interested in me." He thought to himself. Percy sighed and felt tears welling up in his eyes, but he refused to shed them. What was the point? Crying didn't solve anything. As he sat there and stared at the empty spot beside him he was reminded of a song he had heard on the Wizarding radio a couple of days ago. He remembered the lyrics so well. They made so much since to him at that moment. He knew what the song meant; he knew what it meant to be in love.

_I looked away_

_Then I look back at you,_

_You try to say_

_The things that you can't undo,_

_If I had my way_

_I'd never get over you,_

_Today's the day_

_I pray that we make it through._

_Make it through the fall,_

_Make it through it all._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

_You're the only one_

_I'd be with till the end._

_When I come undone_

_You bring me back again._

_Back under the stars,_

_Back into your arms._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

_Wanna know who you are,_

_Wanna know where to start,_

_I wanna know what this means._

_Wanna know how you feel,_

_Wanna know what is real._

_I wanna know everything... Everything._

_I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_I don't wanna talk about it._

_And I don't wanna fall to pieces_

_I just wanna sit and stare at you._

_I don't wanna talk about it_

_And I don't want a conversation_

_I just wanna cry in front of you._

_And I don't wanna talk about it_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you,_

_'Cause I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you,_

_I'm in love with you._

He felt the tears begin to leak from his eyes. He hated to cry, but this time he couldn't help it. He was in so much pain from not knowing why Cedric was so angry at him, and the song fit the love that he held so perfectly. But the song didn't mention that his heart was fragile. But the sight of watching Cedric storm out of the library so angry at him had made his heart ache. To just sit there and not know...it was torture.

_'You've become pathetic old boy.'_ He thought to himself sighing deeply. He stood and grabbed his bag with all of his miscellaneous belongings and the books he needed to study for his N.E.W.T.S. He was quite scared about them and now all of this was just stressing him out more.

"What am I going to do?" He said aloud as he ran his long slender fingers through his hair and left the library feeling both unaccomplished and sad.

_Elsewhere in the castle………_

"Why did I yell at him like that?" He said to the open air around him. Cedric was fuming as he rushed to the Hufflepuff common room to escape even the possibility of seeing Percy. He could feel Percy crying, and his heart ached horribly. He wanted to apologize to him, wanted to hold him and kiss him. But sadly Cedric knew he couldn't do that. He couldn't be the one to go back and fix things. Not right now, right now he needed time to think, time to clear his head, and most of all time to figure out what he was going to do in three weeks when Percy was no longer going to be by him all the time.

Cedric mumbled harsh words all the way to the portrait hole as he all but roared," RAVEN!" the portrait hole swung open to reveal a completely empty common room, he almost cried with relief. He knew that this would give him the chance he needed to think. He threw down his things at the most secluded table in the entire room and threw himself down in the chair adjacent to it.

As he sat there wallowing in self pity and anger one of the many Hogwarts ghosts' found it necessary to walk in the room. He looked up and locked eyes with the young male ghost who saw fit to stare at him. "What do you want?" He snarled, not caring if he sounded like he wished the guy was alive just so he could kill him again.

"I sensed a great disturbance up here, one filled with anger and sadness and I came to see if I could help." The ghost said in a dreamy but firm voice.

Cedric stared at the ghost for a few minutes not saying anything when he finally chose to speak he decided, he didn't want to take out his frustration on this unsuspecting victim. All he had come to do was help. "I thank you for your kindness sir, but I doubt that you can help me at all."

"I understand most people don't want help from a ghost anyway." He said and floated aimlessly out the door from which he had come. Cedric looked at the spot where the ghost had been and felt extremely cold realizing he was all alone. His love would not be coming to pull him out of the darkness this time. And why, because he had pushed him away.

"What was I thinking?" He all but screamed to the walls of the common room. He was sure he felt tears coming from his eyes, but he wouldn't wipe them away because that would mean they were there, and Cedric knew that those tears couldn't be there.

_Meanwhile…………_

Percy roamed the corridors of the lower three levels for a long time, just thinking about the fight. He sighed so heavily he swore that his heart had fallen out of its place. He had never been one to put his heart on his sleeve. But tonight it hadn't mattered if he had; his heart had been ripped from him ruthlessly. He walked around as if he were in a daze. If it weren't for him having heard someone coming down the hall he wouldn't have looked up, wouldn't have tried to cheer him, and wouldn't have tried to act like his world hadn't just shattered into a million small pieces.

"Hey Percy, how are you this evening?" Harry asked looking up at the older wizard. He could tell that something was wrong but he wasn't going to push, not until he told Charlie about it in the letter he was going to write as soon as he got to bed. He wanted Charlie's opinion on what needed to be done. Harry saw this conversation was an unstated cry for help. He had been in the library, he had heard a lot of yelling and as he thought more about it, it had sounded a lot like Cedric. Harry made the conscience decision that he wouldn't sit back and let Percy suffer.

"I...I'm fine Harry. Thanks for having enough decency to care." He said in a shaky voice, a voice that was nothing like his usual "matter of fact", I know everything' voice. No, this one was humbled and defeated. "You know Harry, Charlie is very lucky to have someone who cares so much about him."

"Oh….well….we're just friends." He replied as a crimson blush spread over his cheeks like wildfire. Everyone in the Weasley family knew that Harry and Charlie were together…it was hard not to know in such a close nit family, but still they denied it. The reactions they gave were classic, and of course the way they said each others names with so much love and admiration gave them away every time.

"Ye…yeah. We…we all know…know that." Percy stammered as he tried to stop the fountain of tears from coming from his eyes. He had never cried anywhere but his, and Cedric's, bed.

"Good, we're both tired of you all accusing us of going out." He said with mock anger and gave Percy a worried smile. They stared at each other for a minute, looking into each others eyes; a feeling of understanding seemed to wash over them both.

Harry didn't wait for Percy to say anything else; he just walked to the staircase and began to climb again. As he walked up them he whispered: "Percy I know you're in love with Cedric, and I want to help. How…how can I help?" He pondered this in depth as he climbed higher. He took slow deliberate steps just to make the extra time to think before he got back to the common room. He had one final thought before he walked through the portrait hole: "How am I going to do this? And who do I tell?"

_**To Be Continued……..**_

_**HA! Chapter 2 is complete! What is Harry going to do? Will he be able to help Percy and Cedric? Why was Cedric so angry with Percy? Will things be fixed? Read the next chapter and find out. I hope you enjoyed it…..I am hoping to develop this story line better. I am hoping for three reviews before I post chapter 3. R&R**_


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains a gay love scene, if you are squeamish

around this type of material please exit the story now and pick up

with the next chapter. Also the quote and song are not mine they

belong to the respective owners. The song is "I'll Be" by Eric McCain

and the quote belongs to Catherine Pulfiser.

**Chapter 3: Lune Lumiére Amour**

_**"Don't let go of your dreams. If you have determination and belief in**_

_**your dreams you will succeed in spite of your desire to let go."-**_

_**Catherine Pulfiser **_

Six days! It had been six days since Percy had last talked to Cedric,

last touched or kissed him. Six days, 144 hours, 8640 minutes, 518,400

seconds since his world had come crashing down. Even after all that

time Percy felt like his life was at a standstill, an impasse at which

he must weigh his options and choose. He could wait forever until he

returns or move on and live the rest of his life in agony. Neither

option sounded good, but Percy knew he would wait until the very end

of time itself if it meant that he could have Cedric back in his arms.

He heaved a heavy sigh as he lay on his back in bed thinking about

everything.

"I realize that my life and my future don't matter if I don't have you

to share them with Cedric." He said under his breath, so softly that

if anyone had been there it would have sounded like he was praying.

Closing his eyes he tried to sleep, but it was illusive. He tossed

and turned for most of the night, never being able to drift behind

that peaceful curtain of sleep. Finally somewhere after midnight he

fell into a fitful sleep. And he dreamed, he dreamed of Cedric and

what it had been like that first time.

"Percy come on I want to take you somewhere special." Cedric said with

a playful smile curling the edges of his perfect mouth.

"But Ced it's already nightfall, we're supposed to be in bed." Percy

said feeling his face begin to glow with the heat of embarrassment. He

knew why Cedric wanted to take him to this special place. He knew

what the other boy wanted. Percy wasn't a virgin hadn't been for

sometime now; but he had never felt for any of his partners other what

he felt for Cedric.

"I know we are, but Percy this night is important to me. I need to

take you to this place. I need to have some extra time with you...to

talk." He said and his breath caught in this throat when Percy turned

and smiled at him.

"Gods, he's absolutely prefect." It was all he could think as he

looked down at the other boy. How could this be wrong when everything

about it seemed so very right? Not that he thought his relationship

with Percy was wrong. It was just that if his father every found out

about who he really was...well, he didn't think he could stand to live

with it.

"Only for you would I ever break the rules around here." Percy said

and he chuckled at the look Cedric gave him. It was a cross between

surprise and complete adoration.

"I know love. I wouldn't have it any other way." He stood and threw

out his hand to Percy who took it quickly and greedily. Cedric didn't

let Percy see the extremely satisfied smile that he gave as he turned

and started for the secret passage way that Fred and George had told

him led out to the grounds. Well, really they had sold it to him for

three galleons. But the price was well worth it.

Once outside, he rushed Percy along fearing anyone catching them. He

wouldn't have been able to stand if it tonight got ruined. This

night was too important, too special for anything to destroy it. He

hoped it would be a night that they could look back on and remember

together later in life. They paused at the edge of the forbidden

forest, where the greenhouses and Hagrid's hut were both visible.

Cedric had to stop and think for a moment about the way to the

small-secluded pond inside the forest. It didn't take him very long to

remember and he had Percy by the hand, dragging him past the thicket

and the brush.

Percy stopped him a ways into the trek, "Cedric, are you crazy? This

is dangerous. We shouldn't be in here." He was nervous and try as he

might he couldn't keep the nervousness out of his voice. He hated it

in here. There seemed to be eyes everywhere watching him and it made

him feel trapped and squeamish.

"No, I'm not crazy. I am taking you to a really special place that I

found when I was in here a few weeks ago. And don't give me that

look. You know that almost everyone has come in here at least once or

twice." He gruffer out, felling a little bit annoyed with Percy.

"You're acting crazy right now, rushing into the forbidden forest.

It's forbidden for a reason Ced." Percy said, felling the slightest

bit of annoyance himself. He couldn't believe his boyfriend was

acting like this. Putting his life in danger was bad enough, but now

he had went as far as to drag Percy into it.

He spun Percy around right into his arms and kissed him full on the

mouth. The kiss started hard and rough, but as they moved closer

together it became slow and easy. The kiss didn't last long, only a

moment, but Percy could have swore that the kiss had taken even his

basic knowledge from him. Damn Cedric, he could make him weak with

just one kiss. What would it be like when they were intimate?

"That wasn't fair." Percy said looking around while he tried to get

his head to stop spinning. The feeling wasn't horrible, but Percy

wished he had, had a little time to prepare himself.

"What's not fair? All I did was give you a little kiss." Cedric

replied giving a sly smile. He loved that he could strike Percy dumb

with a single kiss.

"A little kiss my arse! You pretty much attacked me." Percy retorted

as his cheeks took on a deep scarlet color. He stood there as Cedric

stared at him with something in his eyes, Percy didn't want to be

presumptuous but he swore that it was love. He knew that his eyes

reflected the same emotion too but he made no attempt to cover it up.

Percy was normally a very introverted person, but Cedric brought out a

side of him that he had never known existed before.

Cedric just laughed and grabbed his hand so they could continue on to

the spot that he had prepared earlier that day for them. He sped

through the forest, practically dragging Percy along with him but

there were no more complicates made. He made a couple of sharp turns

in the path and heard Percy give a low swear and stumble but he always

caught him before he could fall. And Percy always looked up at him

with such admiration that he knew without a doubt that Percy felt the

same way about him that he did about the other boy. Considering what

he had planned tonight it was a comforting thought. Finally, after

what seemed like forever, the two stepped into a clearing. The small

pond in the middle of it drew Percy's attention.

Staring in wonder round the clearing and at the small pond Percy

thought: "Wow! Cedric has really outdone himself." He looked at the

picnic area where a delightfully little meal had been set up and then

just on the other side of the pond where a king sized canopy bed with

heavy dark curtains had been set up for them. The bed was draped in

what appeared to be Chinese silk. Silk that was the exact same color

as Percy's eyes.

"Oh Ced, you…" He couldn't formulate any words. It was all so

beautiful. He could hardly believe that all of this had been done for

him. But he should have expected it from someone as wonderful as

Cedric.

"I know love," he whispered stepping behind Percy and wrapping his

arms around him. He pressed a small kiss to the crown of his head and

laid his check against the side of his head. He breathed in the scent

of his man and absorbed the feeling of right that he got when Percy

was in his arms.

"Why…why did you do all of this?" Percy asked as he turned his head

slightly to look up at the boy he had come to love more than life

itself.

"It's simple. Because I love you." Cedric said as he stared down into

the eyes of his soon to be lover. He let go of Percy for a moment and

went over to the small wizard radio that he has placed next to the

picnic blanket. With a flick of his wand it came to life. The song

that came on began in a slow and sweet rhythm. They sat down on the

blanket and Cedric wrapped Percy up in his arms tightly from behind.

Together they closed their eyes and listened as the sweet music poured

from the radio and into the clearing. Everything seemed so calm and

perfect as they sat together on the blanket and swayed softly with the

music.

_The strands in your eyes_

_That color them wonderful_

_Stop me and steal my breath_

_And emeralds from mountains_

_Thrust towards the sky_

_Never revealing their depth_

Percy leaned his head to the side and snuggled closer to Cedric who took

the opportunity to press a series of small kisses to the exposed

flesh. A shiver ran down Percy's spine and he couldn't stop the soft

sigh that escaped from his mouth as he brought his hand up and tangled

it in Cedric's hair.

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

Percy turned his head slightly and captured Cedric's lips with his.

The kiss was heated but Cedric held back. He didn't want things to go

too far too fast. He had it all planned out and nothing was going to

deter him from his agenda.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof_

_As we lie awake in my bed_

_And you're my survival_

_You're my living proof_

_My love is alive and not dead_

_And tell me that we belong together_

_Dress it up with the trappings of love_

_I'll be captivated; I'll hang from your lips_

_Instead of the gallows of heartache_

_That hangs from above_

Percy felt Cedric's hesitation and pulled back to look at him. In the

soft moon light he could see the mischief shinning in his eyes. It

made Percy feel excited and nervous at the same time. He knew that

his boyfriend had something planned for tonight and from the look he

was giving him he could just guess that "something" was.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up_

_I fought my way back from the dead_

_Tuned in, turned on_

_Remembered the thing that you said_

"I love you," Cedric whispered to him as he stared down at Percy. The

feelings swelled inside of him and almost made his heart overflow. It

felt so wonderful to be truly loved. The other's that had came

before, for both of them, hadn't meant nearly as much as the two meant

to each other.

"I love you too," Percy whispered back and lend up to kiss Cedric one

more time before pulling back and putting his head against his chest.

He closed his eyes and once again they began to sway with the music.

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I'll be your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love's suicide_

_I'll be better when I'm older_

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_The greatest fan of your life_

As the song drew to a close Cedric sighed in contentment, and Percy

turned to look at him.

"My life would mean nothing without you in it Percy." Cedric told him

as they looked into each other's eyes. Tears weld up in Percy's and

Cedric pressed his forehead against the other boy's. They stayed like

that for a few moments, simply enjoying the peace and serenity of the

place they had found. It was not only a place in the physical sense;

it was a place inside that they had never found before with anyone

else.

"Does this place have a name?" Percy asked as he pulled back from

Cedric. He watched as he screwed his face up for a moment trying to

think.

"Not that I know of," he finally said and Percy smiled.

"Well, then I think we should give it a name."

"How about Lovers Nest?" Cedric suggested and watched as Percy raised

an eyebrow at him.

"You have been around the Muggle's way too long. Sounds a bit like

something you'd hear them say. What's the name of that Lane they are

all the time going on about?"

"You mean, Lovers Lane." He prompted and received a shrug.

"I don't really care, it's not right."

"Well then, let's see you come up with something."

"Okay, fine, I will." Percy said and turned to look at their

surroundings. He contemplated a number of names and discarded each

one for a variety of reasons. They never seemed to fit. Then it came

to him and he could have hit himself in the head for not thinking of

it first.

"Okay, here it is," he told Cedric who lend back on his elbows and

watched him, "Lune Lumiére Amour." Cedric started at him for a

moment.

"What does that mean exactly? I'm not multi-lingual you know." Percy

chuckled and shook his head.

"Roughly translated it means Moonlight Love in French. My

pronunciation was off a bit but that's what I meant."

"Well, why couldn't you just say it like that?" Cedric protested as

Percy picked up a strawberry from the fruit bowl and took a bit. He

watched as the other boy chewed the morsel of food thoroughly before

swallowing it.

"Because it sounds much more romantic if you say it in French."

Cedric watched him for a moment before shaking his head and picking up

a grape and popping it into his mouth. Percy smiled at him and

reached for the whole bundle of grapes. He popped off a couple and

aimed them at Cedric's mouth. He opened wide and Percy through them

in. They smiled at each other and began to eat the delicious meal

that Cedric had laid out for them.

After they had finished they danced by the pond to the music from the

wizard radio until Cedric began to get antsy. He had been making sure

that Percy didn't hit the front of his robes very much. His delicate

condition would have been revealed very suddenly if he did.

"Cedric is something wrong? You're acting funny." Percy asked looking

kind of sad. He hoped he hadn't done anything to ruin their night

together. It was going so lovely.

"What? No nothing's wrong I am just thinking is all." He said and he

wasn't lying, he was thinking about how he was going to get Percy to

bed, and fast. He'd had a throbbing erection for well over an hour

now and it was beginning to pain him greatly.

"It doesn't seem like nothings wrong. You're hiding something from me

and I don't like it. You know you can tell me anything, don't you?"

His voice was sad and a little defeated as he stared at Cedric

intently. He turned to look at the ripples forming in the water or the

leaves on the trees anything at all so Cedric wouldn't see him with

tears in his eyes.

"Love, don't worry about it. I am just thinking of the perfect way to

execute the next phase or my plan." He replied looking at the bed from

where they were sitting.

"Fi….fine." Percy said trying to make himself sound ok, but to his

dismay Cedric had caught the sniffle and was now looking over at him

with sadness filling his eyes.

"Percy, please don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I was just

trying to think of the most eloquent way to get you into our bed."

Cedric said and he blushed as he reviled his master plan. He had

hoped that everything would just kind of happen but he couldn't get

that lucky. Things never just feel into place, you had to give them a

little push in the right direction sometimes.

"I…I see." Percy said in a shocked whisper. He had known that Cedric

had brought him here for this reason but he had never expected him to

be so blunt about it. Not that Cedric was ever secretive; he

constantly spoke his mind, especially around Percy. He encouraged it.

But this was something new all together.

"Yeah," he said and looked down at the ground. He held his breath as

Percy thought things through. This was something that they both

wanted; it was something that was important to both of them as a

couple. It wasn't like it was going to be either of their first time

with another person. Percy knew that Cedric had been with other guys,

as well as a number of girls, and he had been with his fair share of

both sexes but they felt differently about each other than they had

about the others. They were in love.

"If you don't want to do this we don't have to. I just thought

that…well, we both feel…I'm not really sure if…" Cedric stopped

speaking as he realized his defeat. He had no words to describe what

he was trying to say to Percy. Sighing he looked at the king size

bed. So much for the best laid plans.

"No, it's not that I don't want to. I just….well, the thing is that

I…Oh, Cedric, I've never felt this way about anyone else, ever, in my

life. I truly do love you and I don't want to mess that up. With the

other's when it got to this point things always went downhill. It

wasn't that I was a bad lover it was just that it became so important

that it ruined everything. I don't want this to be ruined. I want to

be with you forever." Cedric looked down at Percy and released the

breath he'd been holding.

"I understand what you're saying Percy. I love you and want to be

with you forever too. I know that this is a big step, but Percy it's

a step that I, for one, think we are ready to take. We realize we

love each other and we know that its true love. What should stop us?

We can't ruin this if it's true love." He reasoned as he watched him

look over at the bed. He could almost see the gears turning in

Percy's head. It would be good between them, it would be right. If

only he could convince Percy of that.

"I suppose your right," he finally said after a few minutes of

thought. He looked up at Cedric and smiled. "Let's jump in over our

heads and see where we end up."

"I already know where I'm going to end up," He told him with some

degree of certainty, "I'm going to end up in your arms." And with that

Cedric took Percy by the hand and lead him toward the bed.

As they made their way around the pond to the other side, Percy felt

his stomach knot in anticipation. He hoped that he didn't do

something to mess this up. He loved Cedric and he wanted to be with

him forever.

"Are you alright?" Cedric asked as he looked down at him. Percy

nodded his head, not trusting his voice to hold up. He couldn't

believe he was this nervous about being intimate with someone whom he

loved. He'd never had a problem before.

Cedric kept walking but also kept his eye on Percy too. He knew that

he was nervous, he was too. They had been together for quite a while

now and it was hard for him to believe that he was nervous about all

of this. But he wanted everything to be perfect, right down to this

moment. Well, at least they were halfway there.

Once they reached the bed Percy turned to look at Cedric. He stared

at him for a moment before reaching up and touching his cheek softly.

He leaned into the touch and turned his head, slight kissing the palm

of his hand. Percy sighed lightly and took a step toward Cedric, the

other boy reached down and pulled him close with an arm around his

waist. Cedric brought his other hand up and placed it on the back of

Percy's neck, holding him close and tight. Slowly Cedric lowered his

head to Percy's.

The feeling of Cedric's lips against his had never been more erotic.

Percy couldn't think, something he was not used to, and he felt as if

he were flying high up in the clouds. His head spun but the feeling

was not as unpleasant as it might have been once upon a time. He

closed his eyes and leaned against Cedric, his arms came up and

wrapped around his waist. Cedric traced his lips with his tongue

begging Percy to open to him and knowing that all he had to do was ask

and he would receive.

Percy opened his mouth at Cedric's urging and stepped closer still

until they were pressed together front to front. Cedric's free hand

moved around to rub Percy's back while he moved from kissing his mouth

to his neck. His hand moved low until he was touching Percy's bum and

he gave it a quick squeeze before pulling him close to rub the bulge

in the front of his robes against the bulge in the front of Percy's.

The other boy moaned and brought his hands up to Cedric's shoulders

and taking over the kiss. He deepened it as they gently rocked

together.

"Percy…Percy," Cedric whispered as he tried to pull back but Percy

held him close. The fire of desire was building faster than anything

ever had before. He had never felt so much passion and hunger for one

human being. His love for Percy had so increased his want that he was

afraid they would go to fast and everything would be over before it

had even begun. He wanted to remember this not as a hurried fuck but

a long, slow making of love. He wanted to show Percy that he loved

him more than anything.

"What…" Percy trailed off as Cedric reached for the buttons at the

front of his robes. Percy dropped his chin to his chest and watched

as his hands made short work of the buttons. When he pushed the robes

away they feel to his feet in a hush of fabric and revealed that Percy

had worn no shirt under them. Cedric smirked and raised his hand to

run a single finger from Percy's Adams-apple to the thin line of hair

that ran into his black dress pants. He shivered under Cedric's touch

and had to hold himself very still as he brought both hands to his

chest and began to explore.

Percy dropped his head back and took a deep breath as Cedric brought

his mouth down onto his heated skin. He suckled gently at his neck

before moving down to his collar bone and lower still to his flat male

nipples. Cedric's hands reached around behind Percy and came to rest

on his shoulder blades pulling him closer. He licked the flesh

between Percy's nipples and felt yet another shiver run through the

aroused boy. He smiled at his effect on his soon to be lover. No one

else had ever been so responsive to him. He marveled over the toned

muscles of Percy's upper body, if someone looked at him they would not

know that underneath all the clothing he wore he was really quite

buff. But Cedric smirked at the thought, knowing that he was among

the few that did know what lie beneath Percy's robes. Cedric himself

didn't look half bad, half naked either. Many of the girls around the

school, including Miss. Hermione I'm-so-proper Granger, had been

caught hiding in the prefects bathroom to get a peek at him. And he'd

obliged every one of them. Except for Hermione, once she realized

he'd known she was there behind the statue of a mer-person she'd taken

off toward the door.

Cedric moved closer and closer to Percy's nipples but never touched

them. He felt before he heard the deep seated rumble from Percy's

chest. He smiled against his chest and finally, with a couple more

delicately placed licks and nips, pulled Percy's nipple into him

mouth. Percy almost roared when Cedric finally took his nipple into

his mouth. God the sensation of the other boys' mouth was so

incredible he was surprised that he didn't come from that alone. His

breath picked up and he was panting. Then he felt one of Cedric's

hands moving slowly down his front toward the bulge in his pants. He

held his breath as Cedric moved closer and closer until finally he

touched him. Percy drew in a breath but then forgot what to do after

that. He shut his eyes and let his head fall back again. He reached

down and wrapped his hands in Cedric's shaggy hair. And to think just

a few days ago he had been fussing at him to cut it, now he was glad

that the other boy didn't listen to him all the time.

Cedric began to gently massage him from the outside of his pants and

Percy couldn't help the incredibly girlish whimpers and gasps that

were coming from him. He was sure that he was going to be brain dead

if he didn't remember the process of breathing soon. But with Cedric

doing such wonderful things to him with his mouth and his hand he

wasn't sure he would ever get cognitive function back again.

Then suddenly all the wonderful sensations stopped. Percy opened his

eyes and looked down at Cedric who was looking up at him with a smirk

on his face.

"Lay down," he demanded without another word and pushed Percy gently

in the direction of the bed. Percy, dumbfounded, went willingly and

sat down on the end of the bed as Cedric rose and reached for the top

button of his robes. Cedric watched Percy watching him undress. He

watched as the pulse at Percy's neck throbbed and pulsed visibly and

smiled as he watched Percy bring a hand up and whip his mouth. He

dropped his robes and revealed to Percy that he was not wearing a

shirt either and then with one quick motion his pants went down to his

ankles leaving him nude in front of the other boy.

Percy's eyes took in the splendor that was his boyfriend. The muscles

that bunched and moved as he did, his eyes traveled down the toned

stomach, then the trail of hair that lead down to the very erect and

very impressive manhood. Percy's eyes widened as he stared at its

size and its girth. He swallowed and looked up at the boy who was

watching him.

"Don't tell me you've never seen a penis before." Cedric mocked him

with a smirk as he knelt on the bed beside Percy. He shook his head

and watched as Ced climbed onto the bed and up to the arrangement of

pillows at the headboard. As soon as Percy dropped his shoes to the

ground and started toward Cedric the curtains around the bed closed

and an assortment of candles flickered to life and floated between the

mattress and the canopy. Percy was distracted long enough for him to

move in and knock him over onto his back. He stared up at him and

watched as the other boy smiled and hair feel attractively across his

forehead. He was a perfect angel from heaven. God, he couldn't

imagine a moment without him.

"I love you more than life itself." He said and blushed as the other

boy laughed. But the laugh wasn't mocking, it was one of pure joy and

excitement.

"I love you too." He murmured before leaning down and capturing

Percy's mouth. This kiss was hard and hungry, the sheer power of it

made Percy go limp. It was a kiss meant to knock him off balance and

it worked just fine. The pressure of Cedric's lips against his was

heaven and the feel of the other boys hand sliding down his chest

toward the paints he had yet to shed was heaven. Cedric had always

been the aggressor in their relationship, always he was the one who

pushed and said when. Percy had always been the one to just go with

the flow. His relationship with Cedric had been a break from his

normal take charge lifestyle. He enjoyed it.

Cedric's hand found and undid the snap of Percy's jeans, quickly he

found the tab of the zipper and pulled it down as well and felt his

erection spring free. Percy gasped when Cedric took him in his hand.

He stroked lightly, never going to hard or to fast. Percy arched and

moaned into Cedric's mouth as he moved his hand up and down, up and

down, bringing him so close but backing off just before he erupted.

With a muttered curse Cedric sat up and looked down at Percy's swollen

manhood. He bent forward and took Percy into his mouth and Percy

thought he was going to die. It was a sweet torture as he reached

down and wrapped his hands in Cedric's shaggy hair. He took him all

the way into his mouth and sucked hard. Cedric couldn't believe how

good Percy tasted. The salty precum filled his mouth and dribbled

down his chin just a bit and hit the silky sheets. He pulled back and

Percy's hands feel limply to his sides and his breathing came in hard

heavy paints.

Percy had never looked like this before. Not that Cedric could

remember. He was so vulnerable and open to him and anything he wanted

to do. There was nothing that Percy wouldn't allow him. For some

reason no one else had ever been so unguarded around him. With his

multitude of lovers (both boys and girls) he had tried a lot of things

and not much of either genders body was a mystery to him. When it

came to sex Cedric knew what he was doing. Though he knew Percy had

had a few lovers he was quite sure that the extent of their sexual

exploration had been a few good missionary fucks and maybe a little

innocent foreplay. He knew that Percy was more inexperienced than he

and it only made him want the other boy so much more, it made him want

to introduce him to everything that he had never experienced before.

But he knew that the kinkier side of love making wasn't Percy's way

either.

"I...want...you...now." Percy painted when he finally found his voice

and Cedric moved to cover him again. He pressed a kiss to his

forehead and found that it was already covered with sweat. He smirked

and pressed a kiss to Percy's lips before sitting back on his hunches.

"Give me a minute love." He said and pressed a kiss to Percy's hip as

he started to tease him with his hands and mouth again. Percy roared

and Cedric looked up at him in surprise.

"No, now!" He demanded and sat up knocking Cedric back. This was a

side of Percy that he had never seen before. Well, other than with

different people. He had never been the demanding one, he had always

been more laid back and let Cedric led. But for some reason at this

moment he wanted to lead and Cedric sat back and let him.

Cedric moaned into his mouth and reached up to fist his hands in

Percy's hair. His mind completely shutting off so that there was only

the haze of pleasure. He battled with Percy's tongue for dominance

and lost. He felt the thrill of being dominated by his boyfriend.

Before it had been a thrill to be with him, mostly because of the

secrecy of it all. But right now it was because Percy was dominating

him. He felt Percy's hand begin to run his hand down his front toward

his throbbing and aching sex. Strong capable fingers gripped him and

began to stroke in earnest. He closed his eyes and threw his head

back. Percy attacked his neck, sucking and biting at his flesh. He

moaned and cried out when release rose up and grabbed him. His seed

spilled out and onto his stomach, thighs, and legs, as well as,

Percy's hand. Percy pulled back, breathing heavy, pupils dilated, and

mouth slight parted. Cedric had never seen Percy look so...delicious.

He moved closer to Percy to kiss him but Percy wasn't done with him

yet.

He pushed Cedric back and flipped him over. He pulled him up onto his

hands and knees. He reached down and parted the fleshy mounds.

Magically a bottle of lubricate appeared on the bed beside Cedric.

Percy grabbed it and squirted some onto his puckered butt hole and the

surrounding flesh. Cedric moaned into the bedspread when Percy

reached forward and began to spread the lubricate around. He felt

Percy gently press a finger into him. Since this wasn't his first

time with another boy his body offered very little resistance. Percy

moved his finger in and out, his lend over him kissing his sweat

covered back. His whole body shook and he could feel himself becoming

hard again. Damn it, Percy was better at this than he had expected.

Slowly Percy inserted another finger and began to move his hand with

more emphasis. He was loosening him up, making sure that he was

ready.

"I love you," he whispered gently into Cedric's ear as he rose on his

knees and positioned himself behind him. All Cedric could do was gasp

air as he felt Percy enter him for the first time. From the time he

slid home till they climaxed together everything was a blur. He

remembered Percy's hands on his erection, the feel of having Percy

buried so deep inside of him. There was the scent of pure, raw male.

Words that he had never expected to hear come from Percy exploded from

his lips and things that Percy had never heard Cedric say before were

murmured in the candle light. But when everything was said and done,

Cedric was holding Percy close to his side. For the two of them there

might as well have not been a world outside of the warm, safe cocoon

of the bed. Neither of them thought of the world that would reject

them should they find out about them. Neither thought of the

rejection of their parents, friends, even professors. Tonight had

been for them, it had been for that final step that would bring them

to that final stepping stone of their relationship.

Finally, there were no doubts about their love, there was no doubts

about anything. The world could wait because this was what was

important. This was their love.

**Hope you all enjoyed this very loving chapter. I owe a huge thank you to my good friend and beta-reader K. for writing the adorable love scene in this chapter. I could have never done this without you. Thank you so much. I hope you all will continue to read this and my other stories. Please review it would mean a lot to me.**


	4. Chapter 4

I must humbly apologize to anyone who liked this story a lot when I first posted stuff for it well over a year ago. I have had a lot of bad things going on in my life coupled with a bout of writers block like you wouldn't believe. I am trying my hardest to work through all of it and write when I can. This is probably going to be a shorter chapter than I would have liked, but I would rather it be short and be up than continue to let this story just disappear. I must apologize to for it being so poorly written in the first chapter, I am trying very hard to refine and rework my style so that it can be acceptable for other people to read. I thank all of you very dearly for reading anything that I have put up on here because I think it took a lot of guts, and a lot of stomach to not puke through a lot of them. But then again every writer has that problem at one point or another.

Uke- the bottom in a male/male relationship

No copyright infringement intended! Sadly I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own this story line. So please don't take it.

**Chapter 4- Endings, Revelations, and Surprises**

Percy walked out of the Gryffindor common room the first morning of exam week and felt his chest clench tightly when he heard Cedric's voice reverberate up the staircases and catch his ears. They hadn't talked since that night in the library when Cedric had told Percy to leave him alone, he had obeyed like the good little uke he was but he'd be damned if it didn't hurt like hell to have the love of your life suddenly reject you. Nothing had been wrong between them before that night, they had had fights like any normal couple would, but never had Cedric looked so pained, angry, and downright sad all at the same time. Percy had spent the last few weeks agonizing over it all trying to figure out what he had done wrong, and better yet what he could do to get his lover hack. His head snapped up as the sound of Cedric's voice disappeared into the main hall of Hogwarts, and he felt then that it was safe to sit behind one of the many suits of armor so he could snivel and weep like the child he felt he had become.

"What the hell do I think I am doing?" Percy asked to himself aloud in the almost deserted corridor. He had stopped himself halfway between the stairs that led down the Great Hall for breakfast and the suit of armor that he frequently hid behind to get away from people so he could cry or just be alone. He took a steadying breath and analyzed his situation; he could go downstairs and eat and do some last minute studying for his N.E.W.T.S. or hide in his favorite place and forgo the other two? It wasn't a hard decision he waited for a group of his fellow Gryffindor's to head down the stairs so he could slip behind the giant suit of armor. He wedged himself behind the suit and set his bag down on the floor; after the bag hit the floor he leaned his slight frame against the statue and slid down until he fit snugly between the wall and statue.

"Now this is more like it. I finally feel comfortable." He said resting his head against the cold metal. The cold of the metal met the heat of his body almost instantly relaxing the blood that was rushing in his ears. He felt the dull throb that had assailed his head a few minutes before begin to subside and he sighed in relief. _"This is so much better than being out in the open where everyone can look at me. I…I can't take the eyes that look like they know what's going on all the time. It always seems like they see into me…see how every fiber of my being is aching to see him smile at me just once more. Or maybe have him brush his muscled arm over mine just so I can feel the warmth that is always surrounding him. Ugh if anyone could hear my thoughts they would think me a hopeless fool!"_

Percy's thoughts lead him to a fit of tears that he hadn't been expecting. That's all he'd done since Cedric yelled at him was cry or hide so other people couldn't see him. He was hoping that his younger siblings had noticed his strange behavior because if they had he surely wasn't going to be able to get away with hiding once he got home. This was especially true if one of the twins had caught even the slightest whiff of anything off in his personality. "Oh god please don't let one of them find out something is wrong. I know that I won't be able to deal with any interrogations by my parents or anyone else for that matter.' he whispered as he looked at the watch his father had given him for Christmas and rose to his feet seeing that he had ten minutes to get from the seventh floor corridor to the Great Hall for his Charms N.E.W.T. He rose and grabbed his bag hoping that the staircases would behave, just this once, so he wouldn't be late for his exam. He looked around and rushed down the first three flights of stairs with no problems, but just as he got to the beginning of the third floor stairs the staircases began to change so he couldn't get down.

"Oh this is perfect!" He heard someone say from above him, it was Oliver Wood a good friend of his, who was just a little to possessed by Quidditch, also needed to get to the main hall so he could take some tests.

Percy looked up and saw Oliver only half dressed, zipping up his pants and trying frantically to button up his white oxford shirt before he got to the main hall. Percy felt himself laugh for the first time since ' the incident' and walked up to his friend and began re-buttoning the shoddy job that he had done in his rush.

"Thanks Perc…I never would've gotten that right!" He said plastering on a big smile, but the smile wasn't all that real it was guarded and almost Barbie doll fake.

Percy ignored the fake smile and finished buttoning the shirt so that Oliver could thrown on his black spring robes before saying," It's no problem Oliver, but someday you're going to have to learn to button your own shirt." They both laughed a little at that and hurried down the newly replaced staircase.

Percy stopped in mid stride when the door on the first floor opened and Cedric entered with a young Asian girl wrapped around his arm. Percy felt his heart leave his body followed closely by his stomach, he also promptly felt the need to break the toothpick girl in half so that she would know not to mess with his boyfriend anymore, but he stopped himself because he knew that it would be a bad idea. Cedric had told him that he didn't want to be bothered by him anymore. Percy felt his throat clench shut when a horrible realization came over him," He must have been lying to me….he….he only wanted to be with me so he could have some sort of release. He told me he loved me so he could take my virginity and run away with it. Damn him to hell!" he whispered to himself as he felt the tears pool at the corners of his eyes.

Oliver looked over at Percy seeing the glossy color on his eyes, he then followed his gaze to the 5th year couple that was standing at the bottom of the staircase. He thought about things for a while trying to piece together why seeing these two children together could make him so upset so quickly. He thought hard as he began to nudge Percy to move so they could be on time for the test, but Percy wouldn't budge he was like a statue frozen with tears carved into his eyes.

"Hey 5th years get to class!" Oliver barked, Percy jumped hearing the loud and harsh tone in his friend's voice,

"We're going Wood, back off would you!" Cedric snapped back as he mounted the stairs and began to take them two at a time until he was a few inches from Oliver and Percy.

Oliver gave a casual smile and laughed looking down at the other Quidditch player." I don't think you have any right to make demands from me Diggory, and Chang…you could do way better than this would be star." Oliver said in a matter of fact tone and grabbed Percy by the arm dragging him down the stairs leaving both Cho and Cedric flabbergasted.

In the first floor Transfiguration Room….

Cedric silently fumed. He had seen Percy messing with the buttons on Oliver Wood's shirt, he knew that he had broken up with Percy a few weeks ago but he couldn't believe that the man he had loved since his first year a Hogwarts was already in another relationship. This couldn't be happening…he hadn't meant to push him into the arms of another man; he had just wanted him to wait for him.

"DAMNIT!" Cedric bellowed out slamming his fist on the desk as the hamster he had been trying to make into a crystal ball had bitten him causing thick, red blood to ooze out of his right index finger unto the desk and soak into his parchment.

"What was that I heard Mr. Diggory?" Professor McGonagall said as hurrying over to the table he was standing at. She looked down at him over her spectacles and saw the blood seeping out of his finger. "I suppose your punishment will have to wait, for now you need to go see Madame Pomfrey."

Before Cedric could say anything in protest she waved her hand and walked away. He glowered at her as he waved his wand to pack his book bag so he wouldn't get his things soaked in blood. He swore in his head the entire way to the fourth floor hospital wing.

He stopped outside the door to the hospital wing fuming over Percy, and over his outburst in class. He couldn't believe that he was letting his ex get under his skin so badly. He looked down at his finger and thought of it as a bittersweet reminder of what an ass he had been. His finger was bleeding literally, but it was the perfect way to show just how much his heart was also bleeding. He felt his heart ripping and tearing to pieces all over again every time he saw or thought of Percy, and it didn't help that every night he dreamt of their night together in the forbidden forest.

He took a deep breath trying to bottle all of the emotions that would give away how he was feeling on the inside, and opened the door to the hospital wing. He shuffled through the door and walked up to Madame Pomfrey's desk. "I'm sorry to bother you Madame Pomfrey, but Professor McGonagall sent me up here to get my finger fixed up." He said putting on his best fake smile.

Poppy looked up from her paperwork and then gave Cedric the once over. She could see that those eyes were hiding a lot, and that the way he carried himself was far off from the Cedric Diggory that she had seen during the first half of the year. She grabbed his hand and put a drop of a potion on it and the skin patched itself up. "There you go Cedric, all better. You should go over to the sink and wash the blood off of your hand and robes. And before you go, I'd like to have a talk with you."

Cedric's head snapped up and he gave her a strange look, she just sat on the edge of her desk smiling almost knowingly at him. He turned towards the sink wondering how on earth she could have figured out something was wrong, he had fooled everyone into thinking he was fine…and he had even gotten a girl to ask him out so that he could keep people from finding out about his relationship with Percy. It wasn't that he regretted being with Percy, truth be told he loved him now more than ever because he couldn't have him, but he thought that Percy deserved someone who wasn't afraid to tell his parents about their relationship. He gave a shake of his hands and then dried them on some paper towels before taking a deep breath so he could face Poppy with an almost clear head.

"Have a seat Cedric, I can tell that there is something bothering you. There is no use pretending that you are fine."

He took another deep breath and looked at the older woman trying to decide if telling her anything…or everything was a good idea. He watched her for a few minutes, the silence around them growing uncomfortable as they both stared at each other. After ten minutes of nothing but silence had happened Cedric put his head in his hands and let out an agonized sigh. He looked up again with tears making neat little marks on his cheeks," I've been hiding something from all of the people I care about and it's killing me." He whispered into the silence and she looked at him knowingly handing him a small red handkerchief.

"I see and what have you been hiding?" She asked in a neutral voice, giving him a caring and understanding look. She got down on her knees in front of him grabbing his hands. "Whatever you tell me in here will never leave this room. I just want to make sure that you are ok."

Cedric watched her for a minute and decided that she was being genuine in her care for him. 'I…I haven't been truthful with anyone for a long time. I've been having a secret relationship with someone older than me, and recently I…I pushed broke this persons heart….and my own to protect my father." He said quietly looking straight into his lap.

"And what would you need to protect your father from?" She asked lifting his face so he couldn't hide anything from her.

Cedric's tears began to run rampant out of his eyes as he said in a chocked sob," From the fact that his only son is gay." His tears continued to flow heavily as he looked back up," And I've been dating Percy Weasley since the end of last year, and I lost him to my own fear!" He burst out before he stood up and pounded on her desk with his balled up fists.

Poppy stood up and went to a cabinet on the opposite side of the room and poured a shot of some dark blue liquid into a cup and brought it over to him." Here drink this; it will make you feel better."

"NOTHING IS GOING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER! I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID TO TELL MY DAD ABOUT HIM!" He screamed still spewing out tears as he dropped to his knees laying his head on one of his knees.

Poppy looked a bit taken aback no one had ever yelled at her like that. She took a calming breath and brought the calming potion around to him. She held it out and he looked up deliberating before taking the potion and drinking it without another thought about it. "You're going to be ok Cedric, all you have to do is go to Percy and talk to him. Maybe if you are honest you can win him back."

"I doubt that" he said bitterly," I have a girlfriend now and he saw her draped over me." Cedric said a desperate tone taking over the anguished one that had held his voice only minutes before.

"Cedric, it's time you decide which is more important to you….the man you love, or keeping your father in the dark." She said sitting down in one of the chairs that stays in front of her desk.

"Percy…Percy means everything to me! I don't want anything if I can't have him!" He said into his lap. He didn't have the energy to look up anymore. Everything was wrong, he had made a mess of his once perfect life and now he felt like he was paying the ultimate price.

"Now that you have that figured out, you only have one more thing you need to do. Figure out what you're going to do to make things right." She said and he nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall….

Percy looked around at all of the people he had, had classes with for the past seven years. He knew the ones that would most likely pass, and the ones who were going to have to cheat to get anywhere in the academic world. He looked up at the clock that floated above the students; he couldn't believe that so much of the time for the test had elapsed. He smiled in an off kilter sort of way and looked down at his test. He'd been done for nearly 15 minutes, but he couldn't seem to make himself move. Every part of his body felt droopy and like it couldn't be bothered. He almost felt like his mind was in an altered state, he couldn't will himself to move at all.

"I_ feel horrible. It feels like nothing matters. I'm not checking my N.E.W.T. for the millionth time, and erasing something to add more detail. Hell I haven't even looked at it since I read the questions. Cedric left me, used me, and has a girlfriend now… I can't do anything to get him back. He doesn't want me anymore and I just have to accept it, but how do you just accept that he man you love used you for sex. How do I accept that?"_ he thought all of this to himself. He couldn't believe that all of this had happened, he felt like he could die right now and it wouldn't matter because no one would understand how he felt.

He stayed immobile until one of the professors overseeing the exam shook him to see if he was done. He looked up with a blank stare and shook his head no. He leaned back over his desk and grabbed his quill to give off the illusion that he was still working on his test. He stayed stooped over in that position and didn't move, time felt frozen to him.

Oliver looked over at Percy from the other side of the room and walked up to him as the bell rang loudly for all of the seventh years to leave the room for a break period. Oliver grabbed Percy's shoulder and shook him lightly. "Perc come on the first N.E.W.T. exam is over. You need to get out of here and get some fresh air." He said and without waiting for Percy to answer Oliver picked him up, threw him over his shoulder, and headed for the doors making a beeline for the lake.


End file.
